


DEH Six Word Stories

by NoWayToHandleThings



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Don't Judge Me, Generally Canon Compliant, Various stuff, stole this from hemingway, yes the first one is a bad reference/shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWayToHandleThings/pseuds/NoWayToHandleThings
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. Vague writing challenge for myself that I'm doing instead of doing more important stuff. I recommend viewing full work for easy viewing but hey, you do you.





	1. 1. Bad Shitpost I'm Sorry

For sale: baseball glove, never worn.


	2. Story 2

Cynthia wears his nail polish now.


	3. Story 3

"I need time."

"Cynthia..."

"I'm sorry."


	4. Story 4

"I can't tonight, Heidi. Jared's home."


	5. Story 5

Zoe wanted to have cried more.


End file.
